Merry Christmas Cyclonia saga continues
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Dark Ace has asked Aerrow to be Jets gaurdian he agrees and then a day afetr Cyclonis and Dark Ace go missing. Jet lives with Aerrow until Domino and him go missing. It's up to Zora and Jet to find there parents and save Atmos.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" a young girl called.

Her long blond hair waving behind her as she ran thru the house, emerald eyes sparkling with excitement. She rounded the corner and smacked into her father. A man with tousled mop of bright red hair and emerald eyes. His age twenty five.

"What is it Zora." he asked the young girl picking her up.

"We got mail." she said waving around six envelopes.

"Then let's go see what they say."

Aerrow, as was the mans name, took Zora and he sat on the couch in the living room in their house they had bought on Terra Atmosia. Zora sat on Aerrow's lap as he looked at the first envelope.

"Bill, bill, bill, bill, bill, letter from Cyclonia." Aerrow said,

Aerrow thru the bills on the coffee table. He opened the envelope and read the letter in side. Reading it aloud it said,

**Dear Aerrow,**

**I wish to speak to you about some matters that you are involved in. It would be best if we talked in person. Meet me on Terra Amazonia. My intentions are not to kill you I only ask a favor.**

**Signed Dark Ace.**

"Well daddy? Are you going to go?" Zora asked.

"I don't know."

"But he said he just wants to talk."

"I know."

Aerrow looked at the letter again and then back at his daughter.

"I think he means now."

"Can I come?" Zora asked lightly jumping on her fathers lap.

"I don't know, it might be dangerous."

"Please." she said folding her hands together and giving Aerrow puppy dog eyes. The eyes Aerrow could never resist.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

Zora jumped off her fathers lap and left to the kitchen where a blond haired, blue eyed female resided making herself a cup of tea.

"Mom." Zora said.

"Yes dear?"

"Dad is going to take me to Amazonia with him to meet his friend, Dark Ace."

The female looked at her daughter before calling Aerrow into the room.

"You are taking our daughter to go and meet your enemy?!"

"Yes. Domino in the letter he said he had no intention of killing me, only to talk. And Zora begged me to come so I said yes."

"Fine. But if you or Zora get hurt I am personally going to kill Dark Ace."

"We won't get hurt and I'll make sure of it."

And with those words Zora and Aerrow left the house and to Terra Amazonia.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Dad, who are you supposed to meet again?" Zora asked.

"My old....friend." Aerrow said not sure if he should tell Zora that him and Dark Ace are hated rivals.

As they walked through the forest of Amazonia, Aerrow head a crack behind them. He spun around and got into a fighting position with Zora behind him.

"Aerrow, so nice to see you again.'' said a highly recognizable voice.

"Dark Ace, is that you?" Aerrow called out into the dark.

Dark Ace stepped out of the dark and into the light of the sun shining through the tree tops.

"Yes it's me, and who is this pretty little lady?" Dark Ace gestured to Zora.

"This is my daughter, Zora."

"How old are you Zora?"

"Five." Zora answered a little scared by this man.

"Really, I have a son named Jet, and he's five."

"You have a son?" Aerrow asked shocked that Dark Ace could raise a family.

"Yes. In fact he's here in the trees somewhere. Jet!"

A little boy, with lavender eyes and raven black hair, jumped onto Dark Ace's back.

"Aerrow, Zora, this is my son Jet." Dark Ace said.

"Hello, Jet." Aerrow said.

"Hi. Dad, is that Aerrow, the Aerrow you told me to treat with respect?" Jet asked.

"Yes. Now. I might as well get to the point if why I brought you here. Aerrow I want you to be Jet's guardian. Will you accept the responsibility?"

"Yes."

"Good. I had a feeling I could trust you."

"Well, I wouldn't want Jet to live on the streets if something happened to you."

Dark Ace nodded his head and turned to leave.

"That is all Aerrow. You may leave if you wish."

And with that Dark Ace was gone into the dark with Jet going with him.

"Dad, what does guardian mean?" Zora asked coming out from behind Aerrow.

"It, means that if anything bad happened to Jets parents then I am to take care of him."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's go home."

Zora nodded and followed her father back to the skimmers.

When they arrived back home, Aerrow sat on the couch while Zora went into the kitchen asking her mother what's for dinner.

"Stake and vegetables." Domino answered.

"When is it going to be ready?"

"In a minute or so, so tell your father and wash up for dinner."

"Okay mom."

Zora exited the kitchen to find Aerrow lounging on the couch.

"Dad, mom said to tell you dinner's ready."

"Okay. And I'm guessing she told you to go wash up?"

"Yes."

"Then go wash up."

Zora nodded and Aerrow went into the kitchen.

"Hello. What did Dark Ace want?" Domino asked looking away from setting the table.

"Just to tell me that I'm Jet's legal guardian now."

Domino shot her head toward Aerrow and went wide eyed.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am."

"Well, I hope that nothing happens to his parents."

On Cyclonia, Dark Ace and Jet landed in the hanger bay.

"Dad?" Jet asked clinging to Dark Ace's back.

"Yes?"

"Why do I have a guardian?"

"You have guardian in case something happens to me and your mother. The guardian is here so you can live with him and look up to him as a father."

"Oh, okay."

Jet hoped off Dark Ace's back and ran through the corridors to his room. He ran in, the door closing behind him before he jumped on his bed. His mind wandered back to the start of the day. He started to think about Zora. Her long blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Why do I feel so weird when I'm around her?"

He was brought back to reality by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Open up Jet. It's your father."

Jet hoped off his bed and opened the door.

"Are you okay son?"

"I guess.....not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well...when I met Zora, I felt weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I had butterflies in my stomach."

"Ah. Jet you have a crush."

"What's a crush?"

Ace entered the room and sat down on the bed and Jet sat on his lap.

"A crush is were you feel passion and love to this person. I had a crush on your mother before we got married and had you, now it's just plain love."

"So I love Zora?"

"Not exactly. You feel.....strong emotions to her."

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't. You're to young to understand love. But when you're older, I'll tell you more."

"Okay."

"Now you should get some rest. Night has fallen and I want to start your Sky Fu training."

"Okay dad."

Ace kissed the top of Jets forehead, before standing and walking out of the room.

"Dad." Jet said.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Love you too"

And with that, Dark Ace closed turned off the light and closed the door.

Jet tossed and turned in bed. His eyes flashed open as he heard his closet open. Slowly, a black smoke seeped out, coming closer to Jet.

"Come with me Jet." a disembodied voice said.

"Who are you?" Jet demanded trying to hide his fear.

"I am nothing as I am everything."

Jet screamed, hopped out of bed and bolted for the door. He quickly opened it and ran through the hallways only to smack into Ace who, with Master Cyclonis, were heading down the hall to Jets room as they heard him scream. They both were dressed and Dark Ace bent down.

"Jet, what's wrong?' Ace asked placing both hands on Jet's shoulders.

"There, was a black smoke and it said for me to come with it." Jet said tears falling down his face.

"Show me."

Jet grabbed Ace's and Cyclonis's hands and pulled them to his room. Ace opened the door and Ace stepped in.

"Jet, I don't see anything."

"But it was here."

"Well it's gone now."

Ace turned around to leave but Cyclonis grabbed his hand.

"Ace, he's scared I think one of us should stay with him." she said looking at her son who was looking in his closet.

"Alright, I'll stay with him."

"Good."

But before anyone could leave the room, the black smoke came out.

"Come with me Jet." the disembodied said again.

"Stay away from our son, you son of a bitch!" Dark Ace shouted.

"I'm sorry, Dark Ace. But your son is mine."

"Back off......"

Before Dark Ace could finish his sentence, the black smoke engulfed him.

"Dad!" Jet yelled.

"Come on Jet. We need to get away from here." Cyclonis said taking Jets hand and ran.

The two kept running, but the black smoke was catching up. They reached the hanger bay and Master Cyclonis pulled out her staff while directing her son to he skimmers.

"Jet, take your skimmer to Aerrow's house."

Jet with teary eyes, nodded and hopped on his skimmer. The smoke now had caught up with them and as much as Cyclonis fought back, it engulfed her as well. Jet now was crying as the smoke came closer. He started the engine and took off into the night sky.

"Aerrow, go answer the door." Domino said as she rolled over.

Aerrow groaned and sat up. He flung his legs over the bed and stood up. Walking down the stairs in his blue and white stripped PJ bottoms, he answered the door. Rain started falling outside and Jet stood there soaking wet and holding his teddy in his arm (he got the teddy from the little compartment in the skimmer where he kept it).

"Jet, what are you doing out there in the rain?" Aerrow asked.

Jet immediately clung to Aerrow's legs, almost making him tip over.

"My mom and dad are gone." Jet sobbed.

Aerrow sighed and picked Jet up. The young boy cried into Aerrow's shoulder.

"It's okay Jet. You can stay here." Aerrow said stroking the boys hair.

"Thank you Aerrow." Jet sobbed.

"You're welcome."

Jet finally stopped crying and was happy that Aerrow took him in. But the smoke wasn't done with him or Zora yet......

* * *

Sorry took keep all of you waiting. My computer crashed and it erased all of my stories, sims games, and such, so I had to start from scratch....sorry


End file.
